Quiero estar junto a ti
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: Sabriel. Slash. Nuestro pequeño Sammy echa de menos a cierto arcángel al que hace demasiado tiempo que no ve. Songfic. "Si te vas" - Mägo de Oz.


**Quiero estar junto a ti.**

_**Vengo de tanto perder que tuve miedo a tener algo por lo que abrir mi alma y ponerla a tus pies. **_

La verdad era clara, ninguna de las relaciones que había tenido había sido exitosa. Ellas, o estaban muertas o se habían librado por los pelos. Era frustrante y deprimente, y por ello había acabado no teniendo ganas de tener relaciones con nadie. No quería que nadie más acabara mal parado.

_**Siento del viento celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana y quiero pegarme con él. **_

Aun así, no había podido evitar haberme fijado en una persona, o más bien un arcángel. Había pasado tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta de cuándo me había empezado a preocupar de él, cuándo había empezado a pensar en él cuando no estaba, cuándo había empezado a quererlo de una forma a la que no quería querer a nadie.

_**Y a pesar de todo qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti. Yo seré tu aire, tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad. Quiero estar junto a ti. **_

Y aun así no podía evitar necesitarlo a mi lado, no podía evitar echarlo de menos. Quería ser su compañía a todas horas, estar con él, que hiciera olvidar lo solo que me sentía a veces, pues aún estando con mi hermano no era suficiente. Lo quería y necesitaba a él.

_**Quiero dejar de morir en vida, tú me haces vivir todo con lo que soñé y nunca pude tener. **_

Literalmente, había muerto demasiadas veces, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, o bueno, tal vez nunca la llevé. Pero las pocas veces que nos habíamos cruzado con él siempre me había sentido, de alguna forma, seguro. Sí, tal vez había hecho mucho mal, ¿pero quién no? Además, se había acabado redimiendo, pues la última vez que lo había visto me había salvado la vida, tanto a mí como a mi hermano, y eso me había devuelto la esperanza. Al parecer había muerto salvándonos, pero yo no lo creía, ese idiota era demasiado escurridizo y era difícil de acabar con él, por muy Lucifer que fueras. Supongo que fue a partir de ahí cuando empecé a quererlo, o quizá antes, pero no lo sabía.

_**Y quiero dormir en tus ojos y al despertar beber de tu boca, todavía de ti tengo sed. **_

Por eso, cuando volviera, que sabía que lo haría, no lo volvería a dejar escapar, lo ataría a mí, lo conseguiría. Necesitaba que me acunara en sus brazos y me dijera que todo saldría bien, que él no sería uno más y no me dejaría, que me besara cuando quisiera, pues por lo que sentía, sabía que nunca me cansaría de él.

_**Y a pesar de todo qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti. Yo seré tu aire, tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad. Quiero estar junto a ti. **_

Solo lo había visto unas pocas veces, pero le echaba de menos, lo quería, y me dolía no poder estar con él. Imaginarme con él era lo más cercano que había estado a su presencia desde hacía tiempo, imaginarlo abrazándome o soñando con él, pero era todo mucho más difícil después.

_**Y a pesar de todo qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti. Yo seré tu aire, tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad. **_

Cuando salía de mis pensamientos o me despertaba, me dolía más su ausencia, la sentía más, pues había pasado un pequeño momento con él, aunque solo hubiera sido en mi cabeza. Era entonces cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando deseaba que volara a mi lado, que me abrazara y no dejara ni un solo trozo de piel de mi cuerpo sin cubrir, y que no me soltara nunca.

_**Si te vas, mi amor si tú te vas, me volveré a encerrar en vida y no saldré. **_

A veces me preguntaba si realmente había muerto, eran momentos de bajón, de desesperanza. Momentos en los que no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con mi hermano. Simplemente salía a pasear por alguna calle solitaria o por algún bosque y me encerraba en mi cabeza.

_**¿Dónde estás? ¿Mi vida dónde estás? Pues necesito tu amor para vivir. **_

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, si estaba bien, si le pasaba algo y necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba saber qué tenía que hacer para tenerlo a mi lado y para poder quererlo como realmente me hacía falta. Necesitaba su amor. Lo necesitaba a él.

_**Si te vas, mi amor si tú te vas, me volveré a encerrar en vida y no saldré. **_

Si realmente no lo volvía a ver, si realmente había muerto, debía asegurarme muy bien de ello, aunque quería mantener la esperanza de que estuviera todavía con vida, pues si descubría que realmente no era así, no tendría una oportunidad de nuevo de poder enamorarme. Sabía lo que sentía, y era más fuerte que nunca, y por eso, si perdía al arcángel, jamás volvería a abrirme a otra persona.

_**¿Dónde estás? ¿Mi vida dónde estás? Pues necesito tu amor para vivir. **_

"¿Dónde estás, Gabriel?" Era la pregunta que siempre rondaba en mi cabeza, seguida de un "Te necesito.", pero aquella vez fue distinto, pues en mitad del bosque oí un aleteo, y al girarme lo vi con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Perdona por haber tardado, Sammy, he tenido algunos problemas.-

Fue lo único que le permití decir antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo. Ya habría tiempo en otro momento para sus historias.


End file.
